Adrenaline
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: One-shot. Adrenaline runs through your body and you scowl, grasping the side of your face for a moment before you regain your balance. You throw yourself at him, grunting viciously. implied FreddiexSam, mostly centering friendship.


**

* * *

**

Just a cutesy little idea I had... Ah, blame my fleeting thoughts for this. Anyway,

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Adrenaline"**

**FanFic by: KeyLimePie14**

* * *

You bend your arm at the elbow and reach back as far as you can, then barrel your fist forward with so much force you think it just popped out of socket at the shoulder. Your fist connects with flesh making a loud, sickening sound. Bones crunch, and your opponent stumbles backward holding his now bloody nose.

You speak and your voice comes out low and grave as you tell him what you think of him. He looks up at you with an expression so fierce you don't know what to call it. Then you remember; his look is of pure fear and you smirk. It's not every day you make a guy twice your size quiver in fear of you.

He hurls back words, but they don't sting you nearly as much as your punch stung him. You keep screaming profanities and insults at the star quarterback. Or, you assume, former star quarterback, because you don't plan on backing down until he's dead. …Or at least unconscious in a hospital. He deserves nothing less than that after what he did to your best friend, who at that very moment, is crying curled up in your other best friend's arms.

You risk a potentially fatal glance to your left, just to make sure she was still safe in the brunette's arms; sure enough she is. You let out a breath of relief when you see this, but it causes your blood to boil once more as you see her tear stained face, and you notice how weak she looks.

She glances up at you through puffy, red eyes and you try to smirk back playfully, showing her that you have this jerk under control. Her reaction is one that confuses you; her eyes widen in shock and she opens her mouth to yell something at you. You can't hear a word she says over the ever growing crowd of high schoolers eager to see a fight.

It doesn't matter what she said though, because before you can see her point towards the football player who was on the ground mere moments ago, you're staggering backwards from the force of the punch he just landed on your left eye.

Adrenaline runs through your body and you scowl, grasping the side of your face for a moment before you regain your balance. You throw yourself at him, grunting viciously. His eyes widen for a moment before you both topple to the ground, now engaged in a wrestling match. You're both throwing insults back and forth, but it doesn't bother you; you get called worse every day of your life by the blonde girl you're currently fighting for. Strange, right? Well, it's the story of your life.

You pin him underneath your weight, resting on his stomach so he can't move. His eyes narrow, just daring you to make another move. The crowd cheers louder, and this only encourages you to throw another fierce blow to his face. Blood now covers your raw knuckles, but you aren't sure whether the blood is yours or his. Not that it matters, you've been rolling around in each other's blood for minutes now.

It only took you minutes to pin down the quarterback. You smile as this fascinating astonishment hits you. He starts to squirm underneath you, but you pull yourself back to the reality of the situation at hand; you raise your body off of him slightly, only to crash yourself harder onto his stomach. He heaves as the breath is knocked out of him.

He growls that you will pay for that, but you shake your head, replying that he must be crazy, and then you punch him again. This time a long, thin gash opens on his cheek. He bellows out a long cry and wriggles even more.

He breaks free of your grasp, rolling you off of him. The crowd gasps at the change of events. You try to stand up, but he comes crashing down on the middle of your back before you can make a move. You groan and cry out as your back makes a revolting sound as it cracks. This only causes the boy on top of you to laugh a dark laugh and elbow you in the face. You feel the blood begin to trickle from your lip and you taste iron in your mouth. You writhe beneath him in fury; there is no way you are letting him win this.

You promised yourself that you would protect her in any way needed. You had to be there for her.

Your mouth opens and you let out a shrill cry as you find and gather every ounce of strength you have left and use it to throw your challenger off of you. You send him flying a few feet back. You stagger trying to find your center of gravity. When you are finally standing straight up you turn back to the boy lying on the ground. You snarl the most hideous words you have ever spoken to him, and he recoils, begging you to stop. You only shake your head without vigor and begin kicking his side, savoring your victory.

You don't even think of stopping until you hear your friend's voice from behind you, thick with tears and crackling. She's begging you to stop, telling you you've won the battle. Her voice leaks worry, even though she's trying frantically to hide any emotion from her voice; she doesn't want you to know how badly she's shaking on the inside, how badly she wants to run over and pull you away from harm. But you hear, you understand every emotion coursing through her veins; you just can't stop yourself.

In fact, you don't even think to slow the hard beats your foot keeps making into his side until he begins to cry. Then, you come out of your stupor and slow your kicks until your Converse laden shoe comes to a rest on the ground and you're standing there with your fists clenched so hard that your knuckles turn white. You pant heavily and make one last threat before turning on your heel and quickly make your way through to crowd to find _her._

You pause when you see her face; she is within a few feet of you, tears still falling down her cheeks no matter how furiously her hand is trying to wipe them away. She smiles slightly when your eyes meet. You close the gap between you and hug her, holding on tightly. She grasps onto the front of your shirt and sobs into your shoulder. You whisper sweet nothings in her ear, trying to get her to calm down because she's so upset right now and you hate it. You hate it so much that you just want to go back and beat that jerk's face into the pavement all over again. But you don't because she needs you there with her and you aren't about to leave.

You pull her away from you just enough that you can see her face. She looks up at you and laughs a forced laugh, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. You brush the pad of your thumb across her smooth cheek gently, frowning at the wetness you find there. You both stand in silence, letting a calming aura fall over you.

She smirks and delicately grazes her small fingers across the cut below your black eye. You wince and she hastily says sorry before examining the damage done to your face once more. She slaps you on the arm and tells you you're stupid. You just shrug and tell her you did what you had to do. She just scoffs and touches your bloody lip, cleaning it up some. You can feel the swelling on the whole left side of your face, but that's been placed on the back burner as far as you're concerned.

She comes first; she always has and always will.

She laughs as she tells you at least you came away from it with a nice shiner and a good battle story. You smile and ruffle her hair teasingly. Then her grin falls away and she becomes eerily calm once more. She questions you again, asking of your motives. You respond it was purely instinct and you would do it all over if a guy ever broke her heart again.

She leans into you and nuzzles her face in your chest, gently whispering that she hopes that will never happen. You hold her head to you and respond that as long as you're around you'll make sure it doesn't.

* * *

**See? Told you it was just cutesy. :D**

**Review! XD**


End file.
